To Pierce a Frozen Heart
by shadowhunterdemigod
Summary: COLLEGE AU: Fate is quite the mysterious entity. It spins an intricate web of lies to try to deceive the tangled mess that is called Emotion. But Love will always prevail... or so Elsa was taught. My first fanfic, and a collab with Kinnaaan.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen or RotG or anything in between.**

**COLLAB: This is a collab with Kinnaaan, who used to be my beta, but now I'm now working on this fanfic with her!**

**NOTE: This is my first fanfic ever, and Kinnaaan's second fanfic. This is both of ours' first collab and first Frozen/RotG fanfic, crossover or otherwise.**

**ALSO: This is a rewritten version of _One Night_, which I had to take down because of... reasons.**

* * *

"_Elsa!_"

The blonde glanced up from the dirty counter and came face-to-face with a _very _angry Anna.

"How long have you been in working here?!"

Elsa winced in reply. Did she _have_ to be so demanding and loud?

Elsa glanced at the clock - 7:56 p.m.

"I've only been working for eight hours."

"_Only_ eight hours?" Anna shrieked in astonishment.

"Yes," Elsa said slowly, covering her aching ears. "Is that surprising?"

The brunette huffed and raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?"

"Remember _what?_" Elsa asked, without the slightest idea of what Anna was talking about.

"You agreed that you would go to the club with me at 7!" She screeched, raising her voice. Other costumers in the coffee shop turned around, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"_Shhh!_" Elsa hissed, leaping forward and covering Anna's mouth. If there was _anything_ she hated, it was public humiliation.

"Keep your voice _down!_"

She removed her hand from of her sister's mouth. Glancing at her palm - which was now smeared with lipstick - she wiped the red substance on her apron.

"Why don't you ask Ariel to go with you? Doesn't she like to go to clubs, too?"

"Ariel's with her dad in Hawaii right now." Anna replied, huffing. "She said she had some family problems or something."

"What about Rapunzel?"

"She's with her parents taking care of their farm."

Elsa just rolled her icy blue eyes and glanced at the clock. 8:03.

"Fine, my shift just ended. I'll meet you at the car in a little bit."

Anna nodded and tossed her a dress and a pair of boots over the counter.

_'I'm probably going to get fired for unprofessionalism,'_ Elsa muttered to herself. Anna then swiftly strode out of Elsa's workplace, still fuming.

Elsa, sighing, walked to the back of the store to take off her apron and hat.

_'Another day in paradise. _Not._'_

She had been working full time at Starbucks to pay for her and her sister's college tuition after their parents had perished in a hit and run car crash. After removing her work clothing, Elsa folded a small piece of paper with a ten digit number on it and shoved into her purse.

She slipped on the outfit Anna gave her – a short baby-blue dress that went three inches past her bottom, paired with knee-high black leather boots.

_'What was Anna_ thinking?_'_ Elsa thought. She could care less about going to the clubs and the parties Anna dragged her to. All Elsa cared about was finishing college and working her job. Without Anna nagging her, she'd probably only get out of her dorm to either go to class, the dining hall, work.

She exited the back door, not wanting her customers to see her in her revealing outfit. As she walked to Anna's car, she could feel the eyes of pedestrians following her. _'God, people can be such _weirdos_.'_

Quickly covering her face in shame and embarrassment, she half-ran to Anna's car, but that only seemed to make the dress rise higher and higher.

When she opened the passenger seat door to the cherry red Ferrari Anna had received form their recently deceased parents , Anna glanced up from her phone to look at her sister. Their parents had always liked Anna more than her. Anna was the baby born _healthy_. Elsa was born with a problem - when her mother was giving birth to her, her umbilical wrapped around her neck, giving her lung problems. It affected her still today. Anna's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Wow," she breathed. "You look _cute_."

Elsa looked down at her dress and pulled it down – only to make the neckline go even lower than it already was.

"God, why did you give me something this _short_?"

The corner of Anna's mouth pulled up slightly. "I'm getting you a man tonight."

Elsa rolled her eyes and sub-consciously braided her hair while Anna started the engine.

After ten minutes of driving in an uncomfortable silence, Elsa finally broke the silence. "A guy gave me his number today," she muttered, fidgeting. Anna immediately looked over at her sister and smirked.

"Was he cute? Was he nice? Are you gonna call him back?" she demanded, one question tumbling out after another.

"Woah, wait," Elsa said, raising her arms up, "one question at a time. And for god's sake, _keep your eyes on the road_."

Anna just sighed and focused on her driving again. "So are you or are you _not_ going to call him back?"

Elsa sighed. "I don't know," she said, glancing out her passenger side window, "I don't think so. I'm just trying to focus on school and work. That's all."

Anna scoffed, her eyes drifting over to scrutinize Elsa again. "No fun."

Now it was Elsa's turn to stare at her sister. "And do _you_ have anybody special that I should know about?"

Anna's eyes traveled quickly back onto the road; a habit Anna displayed whenever she was embarrassed or ashamed. "Well - no. I haven't met my one true love yet."

"Well, neither have I," Elsa said firmly, finalizing the matter.

The redhead only sighed as she swerved into the night club parking lot and took a spot right by the door; the car jerking harshly.

"W-Well, no need to sit here moping about nonexistent true loves; let's go inside!" She said eagerly. Elsa glanced at the crowded building which flashing lights – _The Snuggly Duckling_. Who names a club that?

* * *

He waited in the massive line that wrapped around the building. As Jack gazed throughout the line, he saw girls dressed in short skimpy outfits that showed so much cleavage it made him uncomfortable.

"And they call this fashion...?" Jack hissed to his roomate, Kristoff. He shrugged in reply.

After a long while, Hiccup leaned over the line to see that only a few more people would go before they were finally allowed into the club.

"Hey, Flynn," Jack muttered to the bouncer. He flashed him his ID, and motioned for Kristoff to do the same.

The bouncer - Flynn Rider, one of Jack's friends from high school - smirked at them, and gave them the 'go.'

As they entered, Jack scouted the inside of the club, which flashed with neon lights and dancing bodies. Drunk people were wandering outside, smoking cigarettes - leaning against the wall to just to keep their balance.

Kristoff swung his arm around Jack's shoulders, "C'mon!"

Jack sighed at him, and slowly followed the blonde into the club. He immediately coughed; it smelled like alcohol and smoke - and puke.

He already saw Kristoff jumping and dancing in the crowd of sweaty bodies, but as for Jack, he went to the bar to order a drink.

* * *

Elsa felt a little bit guilty for faking her age. She and Anna a _minor_ \- into the bar. But Flynn Rider, who was dating their cousin, had no problem allowing them inside. But she still felt like she was betraying her late parents' trust, even though she was twenty and was allowed to drink.

"Hey."

Elsa flinched and looked to the side to see a man in his late teens/early twenties staring at her. She glanced around to see of he was talking to someone else, but nobody was there.

"O-Oh, me?" She pointed at herself to emphasize her point.

He nodded.

"Oh, s-sorry, hi," she said quietly. He didn't look quite as drunk as the other people in the club, and she had to admit, he was good looking. He had nearly white hair, piercing blue eyes, and a chiseled body – traits that she doubted would look good on anybody else but him.

She smiled shyly at him. "U-Uh, so..." She racked her brain to find any conversation starters. For some reason, school popped into her mind.

"Well, w-what school or college do you go to?"

_'Smooth, Elsa,'_ she hissed at herself._ 'Start off a conversation sounding like a stalker.'_

He didn't seem to mind, though. "Disneyworks University. What about y – "

"No way!" she exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and interrupting him mid-sentence. "My sister and I go there together!"

A wave of surprise washed over his face. "Oh, wow, really? Cool, what year?"

"Sophomore. You?"

He laughed; a beautiful melody resembling chiming bells or people caroling on Christmas Eve, and a laugh that people would _want_ to keep listening to. "Same."

He smiled at her again, ceasing his laughter. "I forgot to ask what your name is." He held his hand out.

"I'm Jackson Overland Frost – but most people call me Jack," he said with a smile.

She took his hand shook it. "Elsa Wynters… It's nice to meet you, Jack."

The bartender came up to them and brought Elsa and Jack their martini and beer, respectively. Jack lifted his bottle and raised it towards the bartender, silently thanking him.

"So," he said, turning back to her. "I was wondering if I could have your number, by any chance?"

"Um..."

She took a sip of her bitter drink and tried not to scrunch up her face in disgust, and resigned to gazing up at the ceiling - which was illuminated by flashing lights - debating yes or no.

_'Oh. Well, this is a _bit_ too fast and creepy for my taste... But he seems like a genuinely nice guy...'_

"I'm... going to withhold my answer for now." She saw his face fall, and immediately revised her next sentence. "B-But I'll get back to you later on that!" By now, she was completely red in the face.

He regained his smirk as fast as he had lost it. "It's fine. You were probably a little creeped out by that."

She nodded, still a little bit flustered. "D-Do you mind if we talk for a while? After that, I'll decide whether or not to take you up on that offer."

"Sure."

They talked and joked for what seemed like hours, and during that time Elsa learned that he was cocky, arrogant, but under that very loosely woven facade, he was genuinely nice, and he loved to joke around.

Elsa finally checked her phone for the time: 1:27 a.m. "Oh crap," she thought aloud.

"What? What is it?" he asked, worried he'd offended her. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "No, it's not you. I have to make sure my sister gets back to her dorm at 12." She jumped off her chair and went searching for Anna in the crowd of people, after saying a rushed goodbye to Jack.

She tried calling Anna's name over the large commotion, but there was no reply. As she walked into the crowd of drunk girls and dancing couples, she saw a swipe of ginger hair. Turning immediately, she finally spotted Anna jumping up and down to the beat of the music.

She grabbed Anna's wrist. " Anna we have to go _now_." Judging by her lazy eyes, her posture, and her balance, she was drunk. "Come on, Anna, lets go home."

And so they left the nightclub and drove back to their college - and, mind you, _Elsa_ was the one driving.

_'I never _did_ manage to get his number,'_ Elsa mused to herself, a little bit disappointed.

* * *

**So that concludes our first chapter. We hope you like it!_ Please_ review, follow, and favorite this story.**

**Peace out! ****-TL &amp; QL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's another chapter for you guys! Be sure to check out Kinnaaan's profile!**

* * *

Elsa jolted awake to the blaring, annoying alarm on her phone. She sleepily shut it off and stumbled toward the bathroom she shared with her roommate and cousin, Rapunzel. She wasn't there at the moment, though - apparently, she had something to do with working at her parents' farm.

Elsa would rather have her own dorm, instead of sharing a dorm with someone else - even if that someone else was her cousin. She liked being alone. Alone, she could be… free. She could be _herself_. But she knew she couldn't afford it, as she had to pay for the college tuition for both her and Anna.

The blonde then went to work at making herself look respectable. After applying a light layer of makeup, she then took her hair out of the messy bun she always slept in and French braided her hair to the side. Walking over to her wardrobe, she picked out white sweatpants and a lightweight mint green sweater. Grabbing her backpack, the Elsa exited her dorm.

* * *

As she walked across campus, she saw her sister staggering lazily, bumping into everything in an attempt to keep her balance.

"Hey, Anna! Wait up!" Elsa called, jogging towards her.

The redhead turned around, and Elsa immediately noticed she had bloodshot eyes with dark circles under them – and her breath still smelled like alcohol.

"Guess you forgot to brush your teeth last night, eh?" Elsa teased, playfully nudging her with her elbow.

Her sister scowled at her and hissed, "Oh. My. _God_. This headache is frigging killing me."

Elsa chuckled. "Oh yeah, almost forgot to tell you," she started, "This guy at the club, Jack, goes to this college and asked for my number. He seemed genuinely nice, but I had to leave before I could give him my number."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Nice." She said sarcastically. "Why didn't you give him your number _before _you left?"

"Because I had to go searching for _you_," Elsa said matter-of-factly.

She then swiftly turned around - her hair whipping behind her - and walked the opposite way, crashing into a wall while she was at it. A _soft _wall. She lost her balance and fell to the floor with a loud _THUNK!_

She coughed. "A-Ah, excuse me, sorry - "

She looked up from the floor and saw a familiar boy with white hair towering over her, and held out his hand. She gladly took it. As she touched his hand, she couldn't help but how cold and… welcoming it was. After she was safely on her feet, he clearly looked at her. His face lit up in recognition. "Aren't you Elsa? The girl I met at the club?"

"Y-Yeah, that's me," she puffed, still out of breath from the collision.

"What class are you going to?"

"I'm going to Professor Weselton's class of architecture… You?"

He glanced at a piece of paper and turned it around so that it was facing her. "Same." The corner of his mouth pulled up to a crooked smile.

As they exited building together, Elsa felt a cold breeze hit her. Goosebumps prickled on her arm. Her body started shaking due to the cold winds. She wrapped her arms around herself to try and keep warm. It didn't work.

* * *

A short old man with round glasses and a toupee walked into the room. As he droned on and on, Jack handed her a note saying, "Weaseltown" in small handwriting. She covered her mouth to muffle her laughter and playfully punched him on the arm, who then cradled his arm in fake pain. She just shook her head, turning her attention back to the Professor.

After he dismissed the students from class, Elsa picked up her bag and left the class, while Jack took a few more moments to pack up his books. He jogged out the building to catch up with Elsa and called after her.

"Hey, you know that test on Friday?"

She turned around and nodded.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to study later tomorrow?"

"Uh... yeah, sure. I get off work at 1:45. Can we can meet up at Starbucks at 2:00?"

"Great. Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow then." He walked to his next class but before he could disappear into the building, he turned around again. "I never _did_ get your phone number..."

"Oh, right!" She hurried to catch up to him, fishing out her phone from her cluttered bag. "Here."

After exchanging phone numbers, they nodded at each other and went on their separate ways.

After his classes, Jack entered his room, exhausted, and saw that his dorm was empty. He expected his roommate, Kristoff, to be strumming his ukelele, singing about some reindeer named Sven. The first day he saw Kristoff singing it, he thought he was insane. Maybe he _was_, but Jack thought it was rude to ask.

He glanced around his room, but Kristoff was nowhere to be seen. So he sat on his bed – trying to do his homework – but the girl he met at the bar occupied his mind.

It wasn't that he was in _love _with her - hell, he had only known her for a timespan of a few hours - but he had to admit, he was _definitely _physically attracted to her.

Knowing he couldn't finish any homework with her pretty face occupying his brain, he pushed the pile of papers to the side of his bed, and he hopped off his bed, heading the door.

He exited the college and wandered around DW University, trying to figure his way around. He had just transferred from a college in Florida.

From when he was about five, he was always playing with legos and building houses with Lincoln Logs. Ever since, he had always had a passion for building and transforming houses. It was the only thing to distract him from all the bad things, and the bad places going on around him.

As he walked by clothing stores, he could sense women staring at him, giving him flirty smiles. But he had no interest them; they weren't nearly as pretty as _her_. Normally, he would respond with a flirtatious wink, or ask them out on a drink. But he had never actually been interested in just _one_ girl. _Ever_.

He sighed when a certain platinum blonde's face invaded his mind. He may have not known Elsa for long, but he knew that she was down-to-earth, and was quite funny. He pulled out his phone and punched in a number, and raised to his ear, listening to the dial tone.

"_JACKIE!_ You haven't called in _forever_," screeched the voice on the other end.

He took the phone off his ear to avoid deafness. He put it back against his ear. "Yeah, Tooth, it's me. Um, I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"What question?"

"It's a… it's about a girl."

"Oh," she squealed excitedly. "_Do _tell."

He could hear her smile through the phone, and he chuckled. He knew that she would react this way. His sister was one of those girls who was always interested in boys, and had a _gazillion_ boyfriends in the past. That was basically the reason why he chose to call his _sister_, of all people.

"So," he started. "I met this girl at a night club yesterday, and, turns out, she goes to the same college as me. And I ran into her earlier today. Like, _literally _ran into her."

"So what's the problem?" she asked.

"Uh..."

"_Yeeeees?_"

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "I just felt like telling you that. I doubt _anybody_ would be able to resist my charm, but... I wanted to see if you had any... advice_. _You know, with _flirting_."

"Ooooh, my Jackie is _finally_ growing up!"

"Tooth - "

"Okay, okay... Well, for starters..."

* * *

**So this is Chapter 2. There's a little Jelsa added in this story, so tell us if you want more or less of this fluff. Basically tell what you want all together. Please follow, favorite, and review!**

**Peace out! -TL &amp; QL**


	3. Chapter 3

**So for chapter updates, we've kind changed chapter 2 but just a smidge. If you dont want to go back and read, then basically, I changed the conversation Jack and Tooth had on the phone. And we'll probably going add new chapters ever 1-2 weeks. Enjoy!**

* * *

As the hour hand inched closer and closer to 2 o'clock, Elsa began getting more and more nervous every second at every tick of the second hand. She had barely paid any attention to her work.

'_It's not even a _date_,'_ she berated herself. _'It's just a studying session… So why am I so nervous?'_

She glanced at the clock – it was 1:43, so the blonde quickly unlatched her apron and hat. She grabbed her change of clothes from below the counter, rushed to the washroom to change.

She didn't want to look too formal, so she had selected an oversized sweater, skinny jeans, and Ugg boots earlier that day. She had left her hair down in soft waves that cascaded down her back, and plopped on a gray beanie to keep her ears from freezing from the autumn wind. She made sure to only apply a light layer of makeup; not wanting to look too caked.

When she finally finished, she exited the washroom and strode up to the counter and greeted, Aladdin, who would always take her place whenever her shift ended. Sometimes he stole the food from the display, but no one had ever busted him… _yet_.

But no one ever really gave a crap, so they just left the topic alone. Nobody that worked at Starbucks really liked him. But she did. She always enjoyed the stories about what he and his pet monkey, Abu did back in his hometown. One time, a police man chased him up and down the streets just because he took a _loaf_ of _bread_.

"Hey, Al," she greeted him. She never ate or drank anything while she was working at the counter, so she was always up for a refreshing drink whenever her shift ended. When she was younger, she and her sister would always get the vanilla bean frappuccino, but as they grew older, Elsa would just get hot cocoa on cold days, and would a fruity refresher in the summer. "Can I have my usual?"

He nodded and went to get the cup for her hot beverage.

She slid her money across the counter, and walked to the side of the store. She plopped herself at one of the seats, waiting patiently for her drink. Soon, Al called her name. She took the drink from the counter and went back to her seat.

A few minutes later, she heard the bell on tip of the door ring. She glanced up from her drink, and in entered Jack Frost. His cheeks were rosy from the cold.

He scanned the room, and his eyes landed on the blonde. He smiled and waved at her, starting to walk towards her. Her pulse quickened as he got closer…

Closer… _'Jeez, did he _really_ have to be so attractive?'_

Until he was a few feet away from her.

"Hey," he said, his words rolling off his tongue like it was nothing.

"Oh, h-hey," she stuttered.

"Shall we study now, _milady_?" he said in a fake, cringe-worthy British accent, therefore inadvertently making the situation less uncomfortable for the socially awkward Elsa.

"We _shall_," she replied, mocking his horrible accent. They pulled out their books and placed them on the table.

"I'm going to get a drink," he said, jumping up from his chair. "I'll be right back." She nodded and stared at her pile of textbooks.

A few moments later, Jack sat back into his seat, holding a cup of steaming coffee and a brownie. He picked off a piece of it and handed to Elsa. She took at from has hand and popped it into her mouth.

"Thank you," she said after she was done chewing. Fifteen minutes later Jack raised his head from his textbook, staring at Elsa's lowered head. He wasn't sure whether he should interrupt her or not... But he did, because gave him the chance to finally break the awkward silence.

"Hey, Elsa?" he said quietly.

"Hmm?" She was still looking at her textbook.

"I was wondering of you could help me with this question."

She moved her eyes to study the features of his face. "Yeah, sure. Which question?"

"Number 37 on page 748."

She scooted her chair closer to his, so that she would be able to show him what she was doing – and of _course_ not because she had just wanted to sit closer to the attractive male.

As she leaned over to see the problem on the page, she accidentally knocked over his steaming hot coffee onto his lap. Jack hissed when the hot liquid hit his legs. Some of the coffee went onto Elsa's leg and onto the floor.

She quickly got napkins and handed it to him to dry himself as she did the same for herself. She tried wiping all coffee of her legs, but she could still feel the liquid seeping into her jeans.

"Oh god, oh god, oh _god,_" Elsa muttered, shoving her books into her backpack. "I am _so_, so sorry," she said giving him more napkins.

"It's all good, Elsa." Jack said reassuringly. "No harm done."

She looked around the store to see if anybody saw them. Turns out _everyone_ was staring at them.

Elsa didn't know what to do, so she rushed out the door and into the raining night. She was _so_ embarrassed. She had just made a fool out of herself in front of Jack. Hell, the _entire coffee place!_

'_So much for a nice study date.'_

* * *

Jack trudged through the rain to his friend's dorm to spare himself from the freezing rain.

He saw Hiccup and his girlfriend, Astrid, playing a video game about fighting dragons.

Now, at first, you would classify Astrid as the stereotypical normal girl. You'd expect her to be someone who liked shopping and getting her nails done… But she was the _complete_ opposite of that.

She fights, she plays video games, and she's basically a guy inside of a girl's body. She even wears boy clothes. And apparently, Hiccup digs that kind of stuff.

"Hey, guys," he greeted. No answer – they were too distracted to pay any attention to him… Or maybe they were ignoring him.

"Um, Hiccup," Jack said more loudly. "Do you have any pants I can borrow? I spilled coffee on myself." Hiccup flinched, then rolled his eyes as he paused the game and walked to his bureau, used to his best friend's troubles.

He tossed a pair of dark gray shorts to Jack, and then went straight back to playing his game with Astrid. Jack quickly changed in Hiccup's dorm, not caring that a girl was in the room. It's wasn't like she was going to _look_ at him while she was in the middle of a game. So he had nothing to worry about.

He watched the two for a while, until a sharp ringing entered his ears and made the two gamers jump in surprise.

'_Oh, so _now_ their ears work,'_ Jack thought bitterly as he glanced at the caller ID. _Tooth._

Now, Tooth wasn't her real name. It was Tiana. But she was so passionate in teeth that she became a dentist. From then on, everybody called her Tooth. He answered his cell, preparing for his eardrums to rupture.

"Uh, hello?"

"_JACK!"_

He winced, and glanced nervously at the now fuming Hiccup and Astrid – who could hear his sister's screeching voice from his phone, even though they were across the room. "Tooth, could you keep it down?

"Ah, right, I apologize… So how was the study date?"

"It wasn't a _date_."

He could practically _hear_ his sister smirking over the phone. "Right, okay."

"No, _really_!" His voice was getting louder and louder, and he could hear Astrid growling at him, and immediately decided to talk to his sister _outside_ the dorm.

Once he made sure the door was securely closed, he went on to defend his case. "It was just, uh… It was just a gathering of two intellectuals that needed to study for a test administered by a... by an uptight Professor...?" For some reason, he had always had the habit of using his vocabulary whenever he needed to defend himself, and he always ruined it by ending his sentences with a question.

"Oh... of course it was; silly me."

See, the thing with Tooth was that you never know if she was being sarcastic or not.

Jack was on his way to change the subject when a thought hit him.

"Heeey… By the way, how'd you even _know_ about the date – I mean, study session. I mean, you gave me a bunch of advice the other day, but I don't think I ever told you about _actually_ going on that date…"

"Oh really?" She piped. "I'm quite sure you told me when you called."

"I don't think I did."

He heard her sigh. "Jack, you know that you've always been a bit forgetful. Really, I'm sure you told me. How _else_ would I know?"

He rolled his eyes, knowing that it was a lost cause. It had been like this since his childhood; Tooth had always known things about him that even he _himself_ didn't know.

He heard the clicking of sandals against the floor of the hallway. "I've got to go now, Tooth. Catch up with you later."

"Bye!" He hung up the phone.

Then, a petite girl with a fiery truck of red hair, glasses, a purple midriff and green shorts walked up to him.

"Who're you?"

He glanced up at her. "Uh, Jack."

She smiled. "Ariel," she said as she brushed swiftly into Hiccup's dorm.

"Hey, Astrid," Jack could hear her say to the blonde.

Astrid waved her hand, but didn't take her eyes off the TV.

"This is my friend Jack." Hiccup glanced up and gestured at him.

"Yeah, he just told me. It's nice to meet you, Jack."

"I _know_ it is," he said with a playful smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Cocky, much?"

"Heh," he shrugged. "But what's with this?" he gestured to the girl's outfit. "Why are you half naked in the middle of _fall_?"

"I-"

"So, Ariel," Astrid interrupted. "How was Hawaii?" Ariel's face fell as Astrid mentioned her home. "Oh, not so well..." Ariel said quietly.

"Why not?"

"I was there because… because… someone shot my mom." She burst into tears.

After a few seconds of a shock-filled silence,Astrid then stood up from the chair in front of the TV and hugged the crying redhead. Then Hiccup joined in, while Jack sat awkwardly at the bed, glancing away.

As the trio hugged each other, Hiccup cleared his throat and motioned for Jack to come, too. He shook his head, and Hiccup motioned more viciously.

Jack finally conceded and walked up to the crying girl, awkwardly hugging her and patting her back.

There was another knock on the door. Jack pried himself off of Ariel and opened it. A girl with ginger hair entered the room. Her hair was in two braids. She entered the room but it didn't seem she like she noticed him. She brushed right past him and over to Ariel, immediately hugging her. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other, but the girl still had an arm around Ariel's shoulder.

As Ariel calmed her sobs, Astrid and Hiccup returned to their game. The two redheads talked quietly, and Jack sat on Hiccup's bed in total silence.

"So... This may be a bad time to ask," he muttered cautiously, "but you guys sisters or something?"

The two burst out laughing, but Ariel's giggle came out as a strangled hiccup.

"Sisters?" Anna said between her laughter. "We're just friends."

He lowered his head in embarrassment. "So, what's your name?" he said to the girl next to Ariel. "Anna."

"Jack." he returned. Her eyes flew wide open. "You're _the_ Jack?" she asked.

"Um..." he said, confused. "Well, I'm _a_ Jack, if that's what you're asking."

"I think your dating my sister," she said bluntly.

"What? I'm not dating _anyone_."

Anna sighed and moved on to elaborate her point into the albino's thick skull. "_Elsa_."

"Wait. You're… Elsa's _sister_?" He asked quizzically. She nodded, pleased that he finally caught her drift.

"But you guys barely even _look_ – "

He was interrupted by yet _another _knock on the door.

Jack got up, mumbling to himself, _'God, who else is there?'_

He swung open the door. And there she was, in all her glory – _Elsa Wynters._

* * *

**Give us feedback, follow and favorite.**

**Peace out! -TL &amp; QL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Augh, I'm so sorry this is late again!**

* * *

"_J-Jack? _What are _you_ doing here?"

He opened the door wider for Elsa to enter the room. She slowly walked in uncertainly.

"I, uh, was hanging out with Hiccup and Astrid when Ariel and Anna came in," he explained.

_'Well, _this _got a million times more awkward now,'_ he thought.

Elsa's jaw dropped. She looked from Jack to Ariel, who was still sniffling. Anna patted Ariel's back, while Elsa and Jack plopped themselves on Hiccup's bed. There was at least two feet of distance between them.

The occasional whimper from Ariel and noises of a 1st person dragon-killer game playing in the background were the only thing interrupting the awkward silence.

"Damn it," hissed a cursing Hiccup, who threw down his controller and strode to his mini fridge, pulling out a beer. He dangled the bottle of out in front of him.

"You guys want anything?" He offered, to which they all shook their heads.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you're minors," he muttered and went back to playing his game with Astrid. Jack got up from the bed and walked over to Hiccup and Astrid, determined to avoid the awkwardness with Elsa by watching the two game. Elsa just stayed put on Hiccup's bed, chatting with Ariel and Anna.

"_So,_ I heard you went on a date with Jack." Anna said, quirking an eyebrow.

Ariel immediately scooted closer to engage in the conversation.

"O-Oh," she said curiously, her voice still quivering slightly. "He's _the_ Jack?"

Elsa shrugged. "_Technically_, it wasn't a date. We just studied together."

She cleared her throat, and tried to change the subject. "What about you, Ariel? Any special guys out there?"

Ariel blushed. It was nearly as red as her majestic hair. "So, I was in line for a concert tickets with my friend, Flounder, to see Sebastian – who is _only_ the _greatest_ singer ever. Then some random guy fainted on me. And I've got to admit… he was hot.

"Anyway, I took him to the hospital, and it turned out that he's claustrophobic." Ariel explains. "So when he woke up he asked me out on a date. It was pretty random, but… He was too cute to let go."

"Wow… How sweet!" Anna cooed.

"You never told us his name." Elsa reminded her.

"His name's Eric." Ariel smiled.

_'That must be a nice way to wake up from fainting in a hospital,'_ thought Elsa. _'Having a gorgeous girl hovering over you, and then ask her out on a date... _Smooth.'

"What about you, Anna?" Ariel asked turning towards her.

"Well, this Quarter I have this really cute guy next to me in one of my classes, and his name is Hans," she giggled.

Cue over-protective-older-sister mode. "_Please_ tell me he didn't ask you out!"

"_Well…_"

"Anna!" Elsa hissed. The three people who were on the other side of the room were too absorbed in their game to notice.

"Yeah, he did."

"Did you say _yes?_"

"W-Well… Yeah, I did."

"Wha – you – you can't just go out with someone you _just met!_"

"But _how_ is that so different from you and Jack?"

"It wasn't a _date!_"

All this time Ariel had just watched to two sister bicker, her head bobbing back and forth between the two like a ping pong ball. This time, though, she decided to step in.

* * *

Elsa was still embarrassed from the lecture she received from the usually pacified redhead when she left Hiccup's dorm.

As Elsa entered the elevator to go up to her floor, a darkly dressed man with golden-brown hair put his hands between the elevator doors before it closed.

"Number?" Elsa asked the man. He looked sideways at her in surprise.

"Sorry, I already have a girlfriend," he said. Elsa looked at him, completely confused.

"Oh, no, I meant what _floor_ are you going to?"

His ears slightly reddened. "Sorry," he said. "Five."

'Well that was a little awkward,' she thought. She pressed number 5 and pressed number eight. The elevator dinged, signaling that the elevator was at the guy's floor. As the man moved out another guy – tall, with black hair and pale skin – walk in.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, he started analyzing Elsa from top to bottom and smirked. Elsa shifted from her feet uncomfortably.

"Hey, I'm Pitch," the guy said.

"Uh, hi." _'Pitch? What kind of name is _Pitch?_'_

He moved in front of her and pointed at Elsa, then at himself. "You, me, date, tomorrow."

Elsa scrunched her eyebrows together. She had just met him not even a minute ago, and he was already asking her on a _date?_ She had to admit, this guy had confidence. But he was a _bit _too cocky for her taste...

Not to mention creepy and gross.

"No." she said directly. He raised his eyebrows.

"_What did you just say?_"

"I said no. I will _not_ go on a date with you," she said confidently, in a tone that finalized the fact that she just _wasn't_ going to change her mind.

"You'll regret that answer," he said as she walked out of the elevator and hurried towards her dorm.

* * *

"… and, honestly, I'm a little freaked out now."

Anna let out a low whistle. "Sheesh. That's just _really_ creepy. What was his name, again?"

"Pitch."

"Yikes. That's such a bad name, I almost feel bad for the man. _Almost._"

Elsa sighed and glanced at the clock that hung over her bed-frame.

"Actually, Anna, it's starting to become really late. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

She could hear her sister groan from over the phone. "Fiiiine. But be on the lookout, okay?"

"Anna, it's supposed to be _my_ job to worry for your welfare, not the other way around."

"Okay, _okay_. I love you, sis. Bye!"

Elsa flopped herself on her bed, staring at the empty space across from her, where Rapunzel was supposed to occupy. _'Where _is_ she? I could really use some _actual_ human company right now… Not the raspy cackling of a phone.'_

* * *

**Soooo sorry for not updating lately. Each chapter is probably gonna take a couple of weeks to upload. This chapter is kind of a filler chapter so its kinda crappier than the others.**

**Also, it would mean so much to us if you favorited, followed, or reviewed. Please don't hesitate to give us some constructive criticism! You're also free to PM me any tips or stuff like that!**

**Peace out! -TL &amp; QL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh. My. God. We just want apologize for the really, really late updates recently. We promise we'll update more! Hopefully we'll be able to keep that promise? (Probably not though. Sowwy) So what exactly is our excuse for being so late…? Um, procrastination. And laziness. So anyway, I hope you guys are pleased with this chapter, and maybe it'll make up for the long absence. -TL &amp; QL**

* * *

It wasn't until the afternoon the next day that Rapunzel returned.

Her two cousins, sick with worry, whipped around when they heard her familiar footfalls.

Elsa puffed up her cheeks. "Where were you?!"

Rapunzel lowered her head. "I… I - "

"I've been worried sick, and I tried calling, but, as it turned out, you left your phone here, and I freaked out and..." Anna sighed and took a deep breath. "I was so scared."

Rapunzel's shoulders fell. "I'm sorry… I didn't know you guys were that worried about me…"

Elsa, still miffed, peered in closely at Rapunzel's face. A faded purple ring circled around her right eye. She observed that there was makeup piled on top of the bruise to try and conceal it. Was she the only one that noticed it? 'Was someone beating her? Who was it? Was it her parents? Maybe even Flynn?! What else have they done to her?'

She knew that she couldn't trust Flynn. There was something about him that… unsettled her.

"Punzie…" muttered Elsa, still examining her cousin's eye. "Who did this to you?" Her tone of voice started to get angry… Angry at the person who did this to her. To her cousin.

Rapunzel turned, subconsciously covering her bruised eye with her golden hair. "Nothing is w-wrong with me. What a-are you talking about?" She muttered, very unconvincingly.

Elsa pursed her lips. "Rapunzel…"

Now Rapunzel knew she was angry. Elsa was usually a polite and proper girl, but ever since she could remember, she had always been, 'Punzie' to Elsa and her sister - never her full name.

"If I find out who did this to you - " Rapunzel interrupted Elsa mid sentence.

"Nothing happened to me, okay?" She snapped angrily. "I just ran into something - a pole! Yes, it was a pole! I ran into a pole! Jesus, Elsa, Stop looking at me as if I'm a kicked puppy. 'Cause I'm not." And with that she stormed away from her dorm...

Which she shared with Elsa. That really didn't seem to matter to Rapunzel because she would just sleep in Anna's dorm when she and Elsa were mad at eachother.

Anna honestly had no idea what was going on. But Elsa didn't buy her story. She huffed, and decided… 'If she isn't going to tell me, then fine. I'll find the abuser myself.'

* * *

Jack was still scolding himself from walking out Hiccup's dorm like a coward, and not speaking to Elsa. He was so close to asking her out! But he couldn't, for fear of rejection. After all, he had only known her for a few weeks. "I'm such a coward," he groaned to himself.

RIIIING, RIIIIING, went the phone in his pocket. He fished it out of his blue jeans and glanced at the caller ID. It was his little brother, Bunny.

Now, that wasn't really his name, but he was called that ever since he could walk... Er, hop.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of conversing with my lovely little brother?" Jack greeted smugly.

"Cut the crap, Jack." Bunny dead-panned.

"Ohhh," said Jack. "feisty."

"I'm serious, Jack. Stop." Bunny hissed irritably.

"Well, someone pissed on your cheerios. Or maybe you're just on your period."

"Please, Jack, I'm eight. Spare my innocence," Bunny groaned.

Jack smirked, although Bunny obviously couldn't see it. "Alright, alright. So why did you call me, anyway?"

"Dad wanted me to tell you that we're moving to California."

"Wait, what? Really?" Jack asked surprisingly. They'd been living in Australia ever since Bunny was born. Why would they move?

"Indeed, mate," Bunny said in his little innocent australian accent. Seriously, couldn't Jack have been raised in Australia too? He would have could have picked up much more girls with that accent.

"We're going to be living with Grandpa in his apartment."

"You're moving in with Gramps Manny? Why don't you just get your own place?"

"Dad's running out of money, Jack. We can't afford a house," his little brother answered solemnly.

* * *

Anna didn't really know where to start. Where had Punzie said she had been? Anna stopped in her tracks to think back to the day her cousin left the campus. 'Didn't she say she was visiting her home?'

Well, at least that was a start. She jogged to her dorm and pulled her luggage from the top of the shelf in her closet. She didn't know how long it would take her to find him... Or her.

It was 3:41 PM. She would have to wait until the middle of the night to wait until everybody was asleep. And when she said 'everybody,' she meant him. The Beast. No one knew his name, but he guarded the dormitories to make sure that nobody sneaked out or did anything they weren't supposed to do.

She was going to have to sneak around him, somehow… But she was going to need some help. Mulling it over a bit, she decided the best person to ask for help was Hiccup.

She appeared at the front of his dorm room. It was strangely silent. She knocked… No answer.

After knocking multiple times, to no avail, she fished out the emergency key he gave her. Unlocking her door, she slowly crept in. He was napping on his bed with no blanket and his boxers on. Only his boxers on. It made Anna uncomfortable to see his scrawny self barely dressed.

But there were things more important to deal with. She walked up to the side of his bed and repeatedly slapped his face with palm of her hand until he woke up.

He groaned and batted away her hand, pulling the blanket beside him to cover his face.

"Hiccup," she warned. "If you don't get up I'm going to spray you."

He groaned and pulled it tighter against his face, signaling that he wasn't going to get up. She knew this would happen. She had brought the spray bottle just in case this happened. Good thing he had thin sheets.

"Hey, get up!" She ordered as she spritzed the blanket where his face was supposed to be. He finally shoved the blanket away from his face, grabbed the spray bottle from her hand and threw it across the room.

"WHAT." He demanded angrily. She smiled innocently in response.

"I need a favor - " he rolled his eyes, flopped back onto his bed and pulled his water-soaked blanket over his head again - "and I need your help."

He heaved a big sigh. "What is it?"

"I'm sneaking out of the campus tonight. And i need your help to avoid The Beast."

"How late?"

"Middle of the night."

"And why?"

She quickly explained what happened that afternoon.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "So who else knows about… sneaking out?"

"Just you." She answered. "And I'm hoping you keep this little adventure between you and me."

"You didn't even tell Elsa?"

"Are you crazy?" She exclaimed. "She'd flip out if she knew what I'm doing."

Hiccup looked up at the ceiling and rubbed his temples. "Why me?"

"Well since you hid your cat from your dad for a whole year, I figured you'd know you to sneak around, and… you know, do things you're not supposed to do and get away with it.

"Okay, Toothless is a _completely_ different story." Hiccup argued. Anna raised an eyebrow.

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably. "Fine. Maybe isn't. But I'm _not _going to let you do this. You know how dangerous that is? Have you figured this whole thing out? What are you going to do when you actually find him? _'Oh hey, mister? I was wondering if you could tell me why you were abusing my cousin?'_ The dude is not going to respond well to that."

"Shoot," Anna muttered.

'He's right. What am I going to do when I find this guy?''

Hiccup jumped to his feet and knelt by the bed. Bending down under his bed, he pulled out a large black bag... A suitcase.

"Hiccup?" Anna asked, confused. "What are you doing?"

He pulled out a drawer full of clothes and threw them carelessly into the bag. "Well, whether or not I plead you, you're still going to go. And I'm _not_ going to let you do this alone."

* * *

**Hey guys! What do think of the new chapter? Shits about to go down. How'd you like ****reading from Anna's POV? Any good? Thoughts? Suggestions? We'd love to hear your feedback. Maybe you guys can help us throughout the story. Please favorite and follow!**

**Peace out! - TL &amp; QL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, sorry for the late update again… But I guess you're getting pretty used to it by now, huh?**

**Anyway, we hope you enjoy this chapter! Hopefully it was worth the wait…? Please tell us in the form of a review (or a PM)!**

* * *

Really?" Anna said with a grin. "Are you serious?"

Hiccup nodded, smiling with his gapped teeth.

"Well," he shrugged, "it's better than staying home and playing Dragons 'n Monsters."

"But what about school?" she asked. "I can't just take that away from you, just 'cause of _me!_"

"Heey, weren't you the one who asked _me _to do this?"

"Yeah, but I didn't actually expect you to say _yes."_

"Well, I _did_. But there's one thing… About Astrid…I mean, if we go off together, even if it's for Rapunzel's sake - "

"Well, I had a backup plan _just _in case."

Anna whirled around and opened up the door to reveal a smirking Astrid.

* * *

_Elsa,_

_You're probably not going to see us at school or anywhere else for a couple days. Please don't worry about me, Elsa. I'm with Hiccup and Astrid right now. I just felt like I needed to give you some space and time alone. I know you've been getting sick of my nagging… Just, please, go on with your life. And spend some time with Jack, okay? I _know _you like him. I'll be home soon. I promise._

_Your sister,_

_Anna_

_P.S. _

_Please don't try to call my cell. I have it shut off, and so Hiccup and Astrid. Take care, Elsa._

Elsa set the card on her bed, shaking. What was Anna _thinking?!_ Her gaze slid over to the bed on her left.

Rapunzel was lying there, sleeping. Every so often she'd twist or turn with a small snort. Suddenly, Rapunzel's arms flailed around her, her legs kicking the blanket.

"No, please don't do this!" She pleaded in her sleep. "Stop! Stop!"

Elsa rushed to her roomate's side. "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Elsa shook her shoulders wildly. "Punzie, please! Wake up!"

Rapunzel jolted awake and burst into tears. She sobbed despairingly into her hands.

"P-Punzie? W-What's wrong? What happened?" Elsa asked gently, putting her hand on Rapunzel's back… Rapunzel almost _never_ had nightmares.

Rapunzel flinched away from Elsa's touch. Elsa pulled away, hurt.

"H-He was - and t-there were so - " Rapunzel broke down into more vicious sobs. Elsa couldn't understand what she was mumbling.

"He?" she questioned. "Who is '_he_'?"'

Rapunzel just shook her head and continued crying.

Elsa glanced back toward the note from Anna that was laying on her bed. "Punzie…"

Rapunzel quelled her sobs and whimpered. "Punzie, what happened?"

She looked up at Elsa's concerned face. "J-Just a bad nightmare."

It wasn't a lie, but it just… wasn't the whole truth. '_I can't tell _anybody_,' _Rapunzel thought. '_They're _everywhere. _They would kill me if I told anyone. I can't put my friends at risk.'_

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked, still concerned. Rapunzel nodded. Elsa _knew _something was wrong, but she didn't want to pressure her cousin too much. "... Alright then. I'm going to go to class." Elsa declared. "Why don't you go to Flynn? He would _love _to have you around."

Rapunzel nodded numbly. And with that, Elsa exited the dorm room and trudged to her classes

* * *

Jack cursed under his breath.

"Pay up," growled the man in front of him, who was holding out his hand. The low voice echoed through the muddy, smelly alley behind the bar.

"Sorry folks, but I don't have the money," Jack said.

The man, who had a vertical scar across his eye, clenched his fist. "You _what!?_"

"Hey," Jack reasoned. "It's all in good fun. Why don't I just contact you when I have the money and then we can skip away into the sunset?"

The man started cracking his rather large knuckles. "How about, uh… _No,_" he deadpanned.

"Woah - hey, I'll go and get you your money, right now. You get your money, there's no fighting involved, and I don't have to hurt you? What do you say? It's a win-win situation, no?"

Two other men started surrounding Jack, creating the an ambush. Sweat started forming on his forehead and on his neck.

"Aw, more guys to beat up? I don't think that's really fair. But I'm flattered that you guys decided to join me." He declared confidently. The men started inching closer and closer to him.

"Well I guess you guys want it." And with that, he threw a punch at the closest man to him.

Then the men started punching, and kicking Jack as he fell onto the floor. He crumpled up in a fetal position.

A couple minutes in, the man with with the scar pulled the two men away from Jack.

"Now, now, boys. We'll have the chance to do this later." Before they walked away, one of the men towered over Jack, kicked him in the ribs one last time, and spat on his face.

Jack groaned in pain. He needed to call someone. He pulled out his phone, wincing at the movement and and scrolled through his contacts. Jack pressed on the small picture of Flynn and put the phone on speaker, as he was too in pain to put it up to his ear. _Voicemail_.

He went back to his contacts and dialed Kristoff's number. _No answer._

'_Does no one answer the phone anymore?' _

Hiccup. _Voicemail._

Astrid. _Voicemail. _

And then the person he least wanted to see - Elsa. He didn't want a her to see him like _this. _Weak. Helpless. Bleeding. _Broken. _He clicked on her pictureless icon. Four rings later, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Elsa, it's Jack."

"Yeah, I can tell from the caller ID. Why do you sound like you're dying?"

Well, there was no beating around the bush _now_. "I'll tell you later. But right now I need you to pick me up."

"Um… okay. Where are you?"

He peered around the building and to look for street names. "I'm in this backwater alleyright by Fairy and Tale Street."

"Good thing my sister didn't take our car. I'll be there in 5."

He nodded. But then he noticed Elsa wouldn't be able to see him, so he replied, "Okay." then he hung up and waited for her.

Five minutes later, like she said, Elsa parked next to the sidewalk and rushed to Jack, who was lying on his back.

"Oh, God, what happened to you?" Jack's jaw was too swollen to talk, so he just grunted.

Elsa put her arms under Jack and, with a lot of effort, lifted him to his feet.

"Heh, wasn't planning on letting you see me like this," Jack managed to croak.

"Well, _look _at you," she commented, gesturing to his aching body. "I'll take you to my dorm and so i can clean you up. Do you have any broken bones?"

He put his hand on his ribs and felt around looking for any signs of pain. Well, pain that hurt more than normal.

"I don't think so."

Elsa arrived at side of the car and opened the door for him. He slowly crept inside, groaning at every movement he made.

When he was fully inside, Elsa slammed the door and jogged over to the driver's side.

They drove in silence, with the occasional groan from Jack.

"Jack, let's go," Elsa said when they finally arrived back at their college. She unlocked the doors and helped him out of the car. She put her arms on his waist, as he put his own around her shoulders, using her a a human crutch. Her touch sent shivers down Jacks spine.

They took _quite _some time to get to her dorm, and when they did, Jack flopped down on Elsa's bed.

"I'll be right back," she declared as she closed the door to her bathroom. A few moments later she came back with, a bottle of vodka, a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a wet rag, a bag of ice, and a first aid kit.

"S-so. I, um… I need you to take your shirt off," she mumbled awkwardly. Elsa was _very_ aware that she was blushing as red as a strawberry.

"Damn, settle down." Jack replied, smirking. Elsa blushed even fiercer, but she still managed to roll her eyes.

But he did what she said. With many grunts the shirt was discarded on the floor.

Elsa looked at his bare upper body. He was muscular in a scrawny way and unhealthily pale. Scattered across his chest was multiple small cuts.

She glanced away before Jack noticed. Turning away from him, she moved to open the first aid kit.

She picked up a wet rag soaked in Hydrogen Peroxide, and then handed Jack the cup of water. He gratefully drank it.

"This is going to sting a little," she warned. He nodded in response.

Elsa lightly dabbed the rag over his cuts. Jack involuntarily tensed when the towel first touched his skin.

The last thing she cleaned was his split lip. She tried to ignore the pair of eyes staring at her as she wiped away the last drop of dried blood.

When his cuts were all clean and all the mud was cleared away, Elsa began applying bandages.

She fished the Neosporin out of her first-aid kit and applied it on his cuts. She could hear him wince a couple of times, but he waved it off nonchalantly.

"It's fine," he insisted, but Elsa could tell it was painful for him to even _speak_.

She then grabbed a long roll of bandages and wrapped the white material around his body.

When she stepped back to survey her work, she realized that she still needed to take care of his bruises.

She handed him a bag of ice and ordered him to press it against his jaw. He immediately complied.

Elsa walked back into her restroom and brought out the Ibuprofen and a cup of water for Jack.

"You should get some rest. And when you wake up, you'd better tell me how you got beat up.."

He chuckled weakly. "I didn't get _beat up_; I just let them jostle me around for a bit."

Elsa rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Sure. Just go to sleep." He tucked his hands behind his head drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As Kristoff walked back to his dorm in the quiet night, he heard a sound. The snapping of a stick.

"Uh, hello?" He called out uncertainly into the darkness. "Anybody there?" He swiveled a 360. More rustling.

"Hey, can um, you come-" A hand covered his mouth. And then all he heard was voices.

"Shhhh!" someone hissed.

"Kristoff?" A feminine voice from behind him said.

"Yeah, it's Kristoff," replied a male voice. _Hiccup?_

"Who's Kristoff?" Another female voice whispered loudly.

"He's Jack's roommate, and one of my best buds," replied Hiccup.

Kristoff tried to respond, but the hand covering his mouth prevented him from speaking.

The first female voice spoke up again. "Well, what do we do now?"

"Well we can't just let him go, Astrid," whispered the second girl. "He'll tell someone."

'_Astrid!? What are she and Hiccup doing here in the middle of the night? And who is that other girl?' _

"Fine, let's just take him with us." The hand dragged across the campus to a car. _Hiccup's _car.

A jumble of confused thoughts went through Kristoff's mind. The hand was removed from his mouth and shoved him into the back seat of the car.

A girl with ginger hair that were in twin braids quickly joined Kristoff in the seat next to him. She held out her hand.

"Hi," she said, breathlessly. "I'm Anna." He took her hand and shook it.

"Mind telling me why you kidnapped me?"

* * *

**Sooo, I hope you enjoyed that! Things are finally starting to pick up! Sorry for the slow chapters in the beginning.**

**Anyway, please follow, favorite, and review! It would make our day. We'd also really like to hear your feedback about your opinions on this story so far. Constructive criticism is welcome! **

**Peace Out!**

**\- TL &amp; QL**


	7. Author's Note (please read)

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update, but more like a warning. QL and I aren't really sure what we're planning to do for the story at the moment so we just wanted say that for the first 10 chapter will/might be changed maybe a little or maybe majorly. We don't know. We just wanted to give you guys a heads up. It may be a little annoying, but please, bear with us. We would love to hear your suggestions and maybe some of your guys ideas will be in our story.**

**Peace out! - QL &amp; TL **


End file.
